


Caserella

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, And Crowley and Alastair are the evil-step sisters, Azazel is the evil step-mother, Cas is Cinderella, Castiel wrestles with the cat, Castiel's fairy god brother, Charlie is a mouse, Dean is the prince and Bobby is the king, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Handprint instead of a shoe, I Don't Even Know, I need serious help, M/M, Michael is a fairy god brother, Sam is a prince too, okay, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Cinderella.</p><p>I think that pretty much explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caserella

Castiel woke up very early and climbed out of bed. He stretched and opened his curtains, letting the sun shine through the small window and the small room brightened up considerably.

Castiel stood for a moment to allow himself to wake up and he wandered over to the small closet and chose his clothes for the day. He threw on a simple pair of trousers and a shirt.

"Okay, now chores." He sighed and exited the room.

...............

Castiel had spent nearly an hour cleaning the floor until it was spotless. He stood back to admire his work, glad to have finally finished. And then Lucifer, the cat, swaggered by, leaving muddy paw prints in his wake.

"Hey!" Castiel yelled at the cat. "Do you think I clean these floors for you to ruin them?"

Lucifer turned around and looked at Castiel. And Castiel was pretty sure he was smirking.

And them he proceeded to hop all over the floor.

"That's it, demon cat." Castiel declared. "It is so fucking on." And Castiel threw himself at the cat.

If anyone asked, Castiel won that fight.

...............

"So, Cassie, how'd you get the black eye?" Charlie, one of the mice, asked. She had ginger fur and a little blue jacket.

"I ran into... a brick." Castiel replied, poking his cheek and then flinching.

"Nice." Charlie said.

"Thanks." Castiel replied.

Ding dong.

"I'm bored." Castiel sighed.

"We could go prank Anna, if you want." Charlie suggested.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

"Hmm..." Castiel thought for a moment. "Maybe."

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

"Will somebody get the damn door?" Castiel yelled. "... Oh, fuck, that's supposed to be me!" He remembered, sprinting from the room.

"Hello." Castiel panted, greeting the man at the door, who was also bent over, gasping for breath.

"Morning." The man panted. "Fucking stairs." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"I know the feeling." Castiel sympathised. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"My name is Balthazar and on behalf of King Robert Singer, I invite all members of this household to a ball that is to be held tonight in honour of prince Sam and Dean's return from... wherever the hell they were." Balthazar said, standing up straight.

"Okay, thanks. I'm Castiel." Castiel said, accepting the letter. "You're very impatient, you know, what the hell is with all of the ringing?"

"I just like the noise it makes." Balthazar shrugged, pressing the bell again, as if to prove his point.

"May I see?" Castiel asked and Balthazar offered him the bell.

Ding dong.

Castiel giggled.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

This went on for about fifteen minutes and both boys giggled the entire time.

"WHAT IS IT?" A loud shriek came from the house, followed by several feet thundering down the stairs.

"Thanks for the letter." Castiel said, waving at the blonde as he left.

"Castiel, what are you doing?" Azazel, Castiel's step-mother, demanded.

"Raving with the door bell." Castiel grinned and Azazel glared at him.

"You are interrupting your sisters!" Azazel yelled. "They are in the middle of a music lesson."

"I got a letter from the king." Castiel said, ignoring his step mother.

"Let me see that." Azazel snatched the letter from Castiel's hand.

"Wow. Rude." Castiel said, staring at the empty space where the letter was a few seconds ago.

"I must go inform the girls." Azazel said as soon as she read the letter.

"Okay, fine, leave me here!" Castiel called after her. "Y'know what, I'll just go feed the sheep."

Azazel stopped in her tracks and looked down at her step-son. "Castiel... we don't have sheep."

"But... there are sheep in our garden." Castiel replied, looking out at the garden.

"Close the door." Azazel said and Castiel complied, watching the sheep suspiciously.

"I'm on to you." He whispered at them.

...............

"What the hell do you mean I can't go?" Castiel asked Azazel, as she, Alastair and Crowley fixes their make up.

"You can go, just as long as you finish these chores." Azazel smirked, handing him a list of impossible chores.

"Why do you hate me?" Castiel demanded.

"Mother, my back hurts." Alastair complained.

"How'd you hurt it? Running away from good taste?" Castiel asked, taking in his step-sister's horrendous pink frilly dress.

"Let's go." Azazel said, ignoring their bickering. With their noses pointed in the air, the thee of them walked out if the house and into the carriage.

Castiel ran from the house and tore the list of chores up into tiny little pieces and throwing them away in every direction.

He spun around angrily and ran into a person. Literally.

"Ow." Castiel rubbed his head.

"Hello!" The person yelled happily. "I'm Michael. That's M-I-C-H-A-E-L and I am your fairy god brother!"

"You are way too happy to be considered normal." Castiel muttered. "Is that a tiara on your head?" He asked.

"Fuck you, I'm adorable." Michael replied cheerily.

"Can I help you?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"In a lot of ways, you could tell my mother that I don't want to marry Naomi, I want to marry my Lulupop or you could tell my dad that he sucks at writing but tonight, I am here to help you!" Michael said, without stopping for breath.

"Lulupop?" Castiel quoted.

"My boyfriend, Lucifer." Michael replied.

"I have a cat named Lucifer." Castiel informed him, making awkward conversation.

"My Lulupop isn't a cat." Michael said, grinning. "Anyway, I'm here to help you so... biggly baggly bat... Dean would tap that... that sounds like it should work." Michael said, waving a wand that was not there a few seconds ago.

"Wha-" Castiel began, but Michael cut him off.

"Biggly baggly bat, Dean would tap that." Michael said and Castiel clothes changed to fine silk and velvet and his hands were cleaner. "Okay, off to the ball you go." Michael said, pushing him towards the gate.

"Whoa - don't I get a carriage or something?" Castiel pouted. 

"The Palace is down the road, don't be lazy." Michael said.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Castiel asked.

"No- Wait! Yes! Be back before midnight... or is it after midnight?" Michael said, confusing himself. "You turn back at midnight... or do you turn into a pumpkin a midnight?"

"I'm just gonna go." Castiel said, leaving the garden and making his way to the palace.

"They grow up so fast." He heard Michael mutter and then Michael got into an argument with someone.

"No, Mother, I don't want to marry Naomi... Because I don't like Naomi... I don't want to marry Anna either... I don't care if she has red hair... red is a very natural colour, Mother... No! My boyfriend is not the Devil!"

...............

"I feel sorry for the poor fucker who has to clean this place." Castiel said, walking through the palace.

Once he entered the ball room, everybody was dancing and a large group of girls were crowding around the prince, Dean.

Castiel walked around the room and looked at the decorations. He even noticed the prince, Sam, was giggling uncontrollably as he watched the court jester perform.

"C'mon, Gabriel, just do it one more time!" Sam pleaded, giving the jester the puppy dog eyes.

"Only for you, Sasquatch." Gabriel grinned and began his performance again.

As Castiel was looking around, a pair of pleading green eyes caught his attention.

It was Dean.

Help me, he mouthed and Castiel cut through the large crowd and dragged the Winchester away from the swarm of girls. Well, he tried to, but those girls just didn't want to let him go.

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's shoulder and dragged him away.

"Oh thank fuck." Dean said. "That was hell."

"I guess you could say I raised you from Perdition." Castiel grinned at him and Dean grinned back.

"Would you like to dance?" Dean offered, holding out his hand which Castiel accepted.

"I'd love to." Castiel replied, taking his hand. And they danced for hours, never changing partners or rhythm, just the same slow pace that they were both comfortable with.

And then the clock struck twelve.

"I have to go." Castiel said,letting go and running through the crowd of people.

"Wait! Come back! I don't even know your name!" Dean said, trying to make his way through the crowd.

Castiel ran through the palace and down the stone steps. Halfway down, his shoe fell off but he kept running.

But then he ran back and grabbed his shoe and then he kept running.

By the time Dean had made it outside, the boy was gone. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

...............

As Castiel was cleaning the floor the next day, there doorbell went off.

Ding dong.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Castiel muttered. "Balthazar!" Castiel grinned at the blonde who kept pushing the bell.

"Castiel! I'm here because the prince fell in love and he wants to find the boy he was dancing with last night." Balthazar said as he entered the house.

"Can I help you?" Azazel asked, walking down the stairs with Crowley and Alastair towing behind her.

"Yes." A voice came from outside and Prince Dean entered the house. "I am here to find my beloved... or something like that. I don't know, I was never really good at poetry. I'm here to find the person I was dancing with last night. I have been around half the kingdom and have not yet found them and I have tried every member of the household. Andy next stop is here."

"If you don't mind me asking, sire, how do you plan on finding them?" Azazel asked.

"This." Dean said, taking off his jacket and showing them a bruise shaped like a handprint in his shoulder. "If the hand fits, then bingo."

"Let me try-"

"It was me-"

"I am your beloved-"

Crowley and Alastair argued over who got to go first. It was Crowley. But her hand was to big. 

"Haha!" Alastair smirked, placing her hand over the hand mark but it was too small.

"It's nobody in this home, sire." Azazel said.

"What about Castiel?" Balthazar asked, nodding towards boy currently dressed in rags.

"I did say everyone." Dean smiled and held out his arm towards the boy. Castiel paced his hand over the hand mark and it was a perfect fit.

"What the-"

"How-"

Dean took Castiel's hand and got down on one knee. "Castiel, you are the one I danced and fell in live with, will you marry me?" He asked and Castiel modded, pulling Dean up and into a kiss.

"Let's go!" Dean said, taking Castiel's hand and dragging him out of the house, leaving behind three shocked women.

"Y'know that anybody's handprint could have fitted into that?" Castiel asked as they walked to the palace. "You could have just married anyone."

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "I guess."

"You fucking whore."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
